


Counting

by wordsthatmademefall



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: All Intelligence Unit are there, Established Relationship, M/M, Molly's Bar, and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: Voight and Antonio are throwing out seemingly random numbers throughout the day, much to the confusion of their fellow elite detectives.





	Counting

Walking into the office holding two cups of fresh coffee in his hands, he smirked when Hank smiled and gratefully accepted the cup he offered, and then took a seat on the chair across the desk from him. 

“Thank you,” Hank said, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip.

The day had barely begun and his boss already looked like he needed a break, “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine, just the Ivory Tower bothering me about some filing error ” Hank didn’t sound too concerned, just a bit annoyed. 

“Sucks,” he said with sympathy. 

“Yeah. Bit early,” Voight said simply, drinking his coffee.

It was Monday morning, too early for paperwork troubles. He needed more coffee just thinking about it. 

He peeked out the doorway when he heard the others start to file into the office. 

When he turned back, he noticed Hank was looking at him and smirking, “What?” He asked with grin.

“Twelve,” he responded, bringing his coffee up to cover his smirk.

“Bit early,” Antonio parroted teasingly, raising a brow and unable to stifle his laugh.

“Well,” Hank offered a shrug.

Antonio was about to counter, but he was interrupted when Atwater came to the doorway, “Sarge, we got something.”

Hank stood, raising his brows at Antonio challengingly as he walked out of the office.

Antonio shook his head, chuckling, and followed them out.

* * *

“Ruzek, Atwater, talk to the wife.”

Voight finished issuing his commands as Antonio wrote down the information for the armored car service and the specific car that had been robbed. He and Kim walked back to join Voight.

“We’ll visit the car company,” Kim informed their sergeant when he turned to them and they all made their way back to their cars.

“Good, see you back at the district,” Hank said in parting. 

As they crossed paths, Antonio suddenly remembered what he had wanted to say earlier, “Oh, eighteen, by the way.” To his amusement, Hank turned back, gave him a skeptical look and actually looked at his watch for added effect.

In reply, he just shrugged and turned to see Kim looking at them both, obviously confused.

Sticking his notepad into his pocket, he just shook his head with a “don’t worry about it” expression, and continued walking to their car.

* * *

“We got a hit off Ealy’s phone. Made a call at Armitage and Damen.”

Jay’s announcement had him and Kim springing to their feet.

“Let’s go.” 

-

He put the car into park on the street, and they waited keeping an eye on the street for their suspect.

_ “Got him,”  _ Hailey’s voice came over the radio,  _ “Just came out of a building on Armitage and Wolcott, heading east.” _

“We’ll cut him off,” Kim answered as Antonio pulled the car back out.

_ “Dark sweater, jeans, beanie.”  _ Jay supplied. 

They were crossing Honore when Kim, looking out her window, cursed, “Dammit,”

He didn’t have to ask what was wrong because Jay’s voice came over the radio again,  _ “He made us. He’s still heading east.”  _

Antonio flicked on the siren and sped up, stopping his car at the corner two blocks further. Just then, a body hurdled over the corner of their hood, sliding across and stumbling. 

They both jumped out of the car, but Ealy changed direction before he and Kim could grab him, running up and crossing traffic. Cars were honking at them, and he definitely heard Hailey yell something at an impatient driver.

Ealy kept running and sprinted into an alley, and he and Kim were right behind him. Up ahead, Antonio saw Hank’s car driving into the alleyway. Ealy hadn’t seen it yet, he had turned to take a look at the detectives on his heels, so when he faced forward again and came face to face with the car, Ealy ground to a clumsy halt and ended up on his ass. Hank stopped the car right in front of the man’s face. Ealy, panicking, tried to crawl back away, but Antonio and Kim were there by that point, so Antonio shoved him down and turned him onto his stomach.

“Don’t move,” Kim snapped when the man was still squirming. Antonio, holding him down, felt the moment the fight drained out of Ealy. He threw the cuffs on him and hauled him up to his feet, looking up to see Jay and Hailey were standing there too.

“What were you doing here, Ealy?” Hailey demanded. The man wasn’t talking though. He just set his jaw and glared at her. 

“Find out what he was doing in that building,” Hank commanded. Hailey and Jay nodded and made their way back to where they had first spotted him.

“We’ll bring him back to the district,” Antonio supplied, dragging the man back the way they came.

* * *

“He’s not saying anything,” Antonio sighed, as he and Kim walked back into the bullpen. 

“Actually, he might,” Atwater said. They must have just gotten back, he was taking his coat off, “Got his girlfriend, they were supposed to meet up.”

“Great, we’ll take another run at him,” Kim said, and they turned back to return to the interrogation room.

* * *

“Hear that?” Antonio grinned as Hank met them in the hall.

“I did.” Hank nodded at them, “Good job.”

“Hey,” Jay walked to them quickly as Kim came out of the room to join them as well, “Nothing at that building. But we may have something on the second offender at the heist.”

“Great,” Antonio walked past them back to the office, “forty-eight” Antonio said, slapping Hank’s shoulder with the file folder in his hands.

“Funny, fifty-nine,” Hank shot back, as he followed him out, making Antonio scoff.

They didn’t see the confused look Jay shot Kim, or her equally bewildered look she gave him, before following them back out the hall.

* * *

He didn’t realize how hungry he was until Kim handed him a sandwich and a bottle of water, “Thanks.”

They were sitting on the house of the second offender, waiting to see if he would show. 

His phone rang, and he dug it out of his pocket to see that Ruzek was calling. He put it on speaker, since they were eating.

“Hey what’s up,” 

_ “We got a warrant, on our way. Voight wants to try something. Has Lahiri shown up?” _

“Not yet.”

_ “Alright, we’ll be there in fifteen.” _

“Great.”

_ “Oh and Voight wanted me to tell you, ‘sixty-eight’?” _

He caught the narrowed eyes Kim sent his way, “You still with him?” 

_ “Nah.” _

“Alright, thanks,”

_ “Okay…” _

“Okay,” he hung up the phone and took another bite of his sandwich. 

He could feel the holes Kim was drilling into the side of his head with her eyes, but he just waited for her to say something first.

“What’s going on?”

But he never said he was gonna tell her anything, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Kim’s jaw dropped at his response, but she laughed, “Fine, don’t tell me.”

And then rolled her eyes when he just said, “I won’t.”

* * *

They hadn’t seen the involvement of a third offender coming, but that’s where they were. And hopefully it was straightforward from here on out. 

“We talked to her this morning,” Kim said, as she and Antonio updated the board with the new perp’s picture. 

“Alright, we’ve got two offenders still out there, I want a full work up on Dumon. Let’s find them.”

As everyone else went back to their desks, Hank came up to his side, “You get my message?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“Impressive,” Antonio admitted, “but ninety-three.”

“Damn,” 

He watched, amused, as Hank shook his head and went back to his office.

* * *

Jumping steps as he heard the exit door burst open, he sprinted down the stairs after Lahiri. For such a big guy, he was surprisingly fast. He was losing him. 

Throwing open the door, he wasn’t prepared to see Lahiri waiting for him, expecting to have to keep giving chase. So he definitely wasn’t ready to be rammed into and thrown against the wall. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, but instinct kicked in when he saw the fist flying at his face. He ducked under the punch and was more prepared when Lahiri turned around and threw another punch at his face. He dodged and countered with his own punches, sidestepping when Lahiri threw a wild hook, but he hadn’t seen the fire escape ladder and found himself startled as he backed into it. 

Taking advantage of his hesitation, Lahiri threw a punch at his ribs and another at his face. Dazed, he tried to push his opponent back, but Lahiri grabbed him and threw him back into the wall. He tried again, launching himself back up and throwing a hook at Lahiri’s face, but Lahiri leaned back out of the way, not stepping back like Antonio had wanted, and landed another quick shot at his ribs. Another punch thrown at his temple had his vision whiting out for a moment and when the blur went away, he looked up from the floor where he had landed to see that Lahiri had disappeared. 

At the sound of a scuffle to his right, he turned onto his side to see Adam on top of Lahiri and pummeling the man viciously.

“Hey,” Hank was there then, laying a hand on his shoulder, “Antonio,”

He looked up at Hank’s call. 

“You okay?” 

He took a deep breath through his nose, and nodded shortly, as his vision stopped swimming. Hank helped him sit up, and he looked over to see Adam had Lahiri, bruised and cuffed, and was handing him off to Atwater. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He tried to stand up, and didn’t miss the concern on Adam and Hank’s faces as Hank helped him, “Got the jump on me, is all,” he reassured them.

* * *

He smiled gratefully as Burgess handed him the bag of ice, “Thank you,” he sighed, as he put it against his side. 

He looked up as Hank passed by with a pat to his shoulder.

“Alright where are we on Dumon?” 

“Working on getting a location. Looks like her and her boyfriend are trying to get out of town,” Hailey supplied from at her desk.

Hank nodded and came back to lean on Antonio’s desk, “Sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” and it was true. He made sure to give a genuine smile to Burgess to reassure her since she especially didn’t trust his use of the word.

Of course Hank also looked a bit skeptical, so he gave him a mischievous grin and said, “One hundred nine.”

Hank laughed, actually catching the attention of their squad for a moment, but just replied, “One-twenty-one.”

Glad he stopped his boss’s worry, he just laughed along with him.

* * *

“Alright, go,” Hank gave them the green light and Jay led the way into the dark storage facility.

They split two buildings in, Jay, Hailey, Atwater going left, and him, Hank, Kim and Adam continuing on. 

As they approached a one of the buildings in the back, they heard the clang of a unit’s roll up door. 

Hank motioned for Adam and Kim to go around while he and Antonio waited at the corner. 

“We’ve got something in Hall 24,” Hank informed the rest of their unit over the radio as he peeked around the corner. The sound of footsteps had him pulling back.

“They’re moving,” 

He looked to Hank for instructions, and received the go ahead to move in.

Moving low with Hank at his back, he made his way to the last corner before where Dumon was, supposedly.

Looking back to see if Hank was ready, the sergeant nodded, and he stepped out.

“Chicago PD, let me see your hands.” 

The two people had duffels in their hands. At his yell, they dropped the bags, and that’s when the taller figure pulled something from behind him. He saw the glint of steel just as Hank yelled, “Gun!”

As shots were fired in their direction, Antonio was startled when he was pushed to the floor by Hank. 

A few more shots were fired before it was quiet again. He looked up at Hank then as they sat up and panic struck him: Hank had pushed him out of the way of the gun.

“Hank! Are you okay?” without thinking he began to search Hank for bullet holes.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m fine,” Hank stopped his searching hands, catching and holding his gaze steadily. He looked at him carefully to look for any sign he was lying, waiting for the vice in his chest to loosen.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he was sure the man was okay and squeezed Hank’s shoulder in thanks, turning to watch their team put the two offenders in cuffs.

* * *

“Holy crap, detective! What happened to your face?”

Kidd’s exclamation had startled people around them into looking over to their table, including a few of their friends.

“Jesus, Tony,” Hermann squinted, looking closer at him.

Will and Natalie had come over as well and he froze when Natalie grabbed his chin and started examining the bruises and the cut on his face, moving his face this way and that under the dim light of the bar.

Will was watching his wife with amusement, but he asked without any teasing in his voice, “Do you need anything, man?” 

He was touched by everyone’s concern, but he was fine, and he could see his team snickering into their drinks around him.

“Nah I’m good, thanks. This is nothing.” He waved away their concern and taking a drink of a new beer to prove his point.

“How about the other guy?” Severide asked with a laugh.

“Definitely has it worse,” Hailey informed them.

“Yeah courtesy of Ruzek,” Antonio looked over to Adam, “Thank you, by the way,” He added holding his bottle out to his friend. He had forgotten to say something to him earlier that day.

Adam clinked his bottle against his, “Anytime, brother.”

“Well, glad you all are okay,” Kidd said, slapping him on the back, “for the most part anyway. Detective, your drinks are on the house tonight,” At Hermann’s glare, she backtracked, “I mean, on me,” 

“Thanks, but that’s alright,” 

“Yeah,” Jay chimed in, “we haven’t been counting, but the amount could do some damage.”

“Speaking of counting,” Kim said suddenly, “What was with the numbers today. With you and Voight?” He should’ve known she’d ask again.

“Yeah what was that?” Jay asked.

The excitement on his coworkers’ faces had everyone else extremely curious too and he could feel them all zero in on him once again.

“Sorry,” He said finishing off his beer and giving them all a shit-eating grin, “maybe another time. I have somewhere to be.”

He slapped some money on the table and squeezed past his friends and their disbelieving faces, “Have a good night.”

* * *

He shut the door behind him, shedding his jacket as he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He stood at the counter, browsing his phone, when the voice behind him had him automatically turning around.

“One eighty-four.”

Huh, alright. He brought a hand up to his chin and rubbed his jaw, resisting the urge to smile.

He paused, waiting as Hank tilted his head in question and walked to him.

“Three sixty-eight.”

The surprised pause in Hank’s step was what he had hoped for, as he finally let his smile show.

Hank beamed, “You thought of having sex with me three hundred and sixty-eight times today. What happened? A couple hours ago you were at one-o-nine?”

He pushed himself off the counter to meet him.

“What can I say? Back at that storage place,” He stopped right in front of him, “Really gave me something to think about.”

The irresistable way Hank looked, coupled with the alcohol in him, made him want to kiss him senseless, but he was also enjoying waiting to see what his partner would do next, so he held his stance and his gaze. 

He leaned into Hank’s hand that slid up his jaw, and closed his eyes at the feather light kiss placed over his bruised cheek, a flutter, like a light current erupting under his skin at the touch.

Turning his head to capture Hank’s lips with his, he kissed him gently. The feeling of his lips, the fresh smell of soap, and the buzz he was riding on fogged his mind pleasantly as he brought his hands up to wrap around his back, pulling him closer.

Hank dove in then, kissing him in earnest, hand on the back of his neck, the other on his hip and body pressed against his, and backed him against the kitchen counter. 

In their frenzy, he grasped the soft fabric of Hank’s t-shirt in his hands, pushing it up. But suddenly, Hank slowed the kiss down, kissing him deeply and making his head swim, before pulling just out of reach, steadying him as Antonio lips chased after his.

Instead, Hank stepped back and grabbed his hand, leading him to the stairs. Antonio followed all to eagerly, after all, they’d been looking forward to this all day.

**Author's Note:**

> The game comes from the cop show "The Unusuals." It's a great cop show that was canceled years ago where the squad handles unusual cases.  
> A detective couple plays the game. I could totally see Voight and Antonio playing this game and being all competitive, so I really wanted to write this.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
